Mirroring is a memory device mounting technique that has made it easier to route conductors to memory device terminals. Memory devices are mounted in a mirrored configuration when the terminals of each memory device mounted on one surface of a substrate are positioned directly opposite corresponding terminals of a memory device mounted on the opposite surface of the substrate. Mirroring has the advantage of allowing conductors to extend to a single location on the substrate, connecting to a respective terminal on each surface of the substrate at that location. Significantly, there is no need to route a conductor coupled to a terminal of a memory device on one surface of the substrate to a different location for coupling to a corresponding terminal of a memory device on the opposite surface of the substrate. Memory device mirroring has the advantage of allowing more compact routing of conductors to the memory devices.